Diara the Gift
by koolkat4u
Summary: It has been five years since the first defeat of the Dark Lord. A newer prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort has emerged, telling of someone who will kill one of them. A ceremony is preformed in secret, summoning the prophesied one. The catch is that what came out, was a six year-old girl. What will happen to her? (Warning:Torture, death, sex, child abuse, suicide, murder, rape)
1. Diara

**(Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything created by J.K Rowling. )**

Evergreen trees and whipping willows stood aghast in the deep forest. The clouds, unseen by the small group below started to swirl and clash like blood-thirsty gladiators; hungry for death. Any second now, they would start weeping from the pain.

Down below, a man with an unevenly cut beard spoke in a gruff tone. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Well Harlan, do you have a better idea?" Countered a sickly pale woman, charcoal irises glaring at the man with a mixture of disbelief and arrogance.

"Fine, I get it." He replied with a huff. The woman was about to ask him what he meant by that. However, she was interrupted.

"Silence you two. I've had enough of your bickering. We have a mission and I intend to stay focused on it. You should do the same." Said a soft, but firm voice. Harlan and the woman bowed their heads in apology, sneaking in a glare and some unpleasant mouthed words to one another.

It had been two hours of heated silence until the hooded, soft-spoken man held his hand up. "We will do it here."

"Are you sure?" Bumbled the bearded man in confusion. He had pictured some grand building or something of that nature for what they were about to do. Not some random spot on the forest ground. After receiving a irritated glare from the other man, he crouched down and reached into his sack; pulling out a 2-liter corked bottle with a slimy silver liquid inside. He uncorked it, and gave it to the other man. He then stepped back next to the woman and watched in silence as he started to trace unrecognizable patterns into the dirt and foliage.

**_"Omnia magiae exáudi verba mea. Mitte nobis prophetiae. Mitte nobis, qui vivit qui occidunt. Mitte nos, qui hostes vincere. Mitte nos ultor. Mitte nobis, salutaris noster." _**_(Translation from Google Translate: "A__ll forms of magic, hear my words. Send us the one of prophecy. Send us the one that shall kill the one who still lives. Send us the one who will defeat the enemy. Send us our avenger. Send us our savior.") _He began to chant as he drew curved lines and circles. The woman then walked up and handed a silver dagger to the man.

_**"Gratias tibi sanguine ****commutant. Dabo te in sanguinem Linneaus Alphard." **(Translation from Google Translate: "__I give you my blood in exchange. I give you the blood of Linneaus Alphard.") Linneaus then sliced his hand, letting the blood drip onto the silver substance. _

_**"Acciperent attendo eas." **(Translation from Google Translate: "I heed you to accept my offering.") _

All was still. The humans stayed rooted while the trees and clouds grew silent; waiting for something to happen. After ten seconds, nothing happened. Another ten seconds past, and still nothing.

"Why is nothing happening?" Inquired the woman; impatient by the lack of action.

Linneaus Snapped his head to her. "Silence Isela!" He sharply whispered. Then, it happened.

A huge orb of light engulfed everything within the circle. The wind arose in response to the magic. It whirled in visible circles and twirls towards the sphere. The watchers covered their eyes to prevent them being blinded by the horrible light. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, catching the overhead trees on fire and burning the tips of the humans' hairs. The glow then stopped. The wind burst out, putting the flames created by the light to death. In the middle of the burnt leaves and dirt laid a young child. Their hair was a long, chestnut color that caressed their naked body like a towel.

The three got up in shocked silence; not daring to believe it worked. "Oh Merlin." The witch breathed out. "It worked." She took a couple steps toward it, then Linneaus snapped out of his stupor.

"Do not approach it Isela. We do not know if it is dangerous or not." Ignoring his advice, she crouched down next to the body. Reaching out to touch it's hair.

The figure then zapped up and curled it's thin hands around her throat; cutting off her air. Between the masses of hair stood out eyes. Purple and demented the orbs were. They held a deadly aura to them; unblinking and unseeing.

Harlan grasped his wand and yelled out the stunning spell, making the purple eyed creature drop down to the ground; still as it was before. Isela scuttled away in sloppy haste, before stopping at the heels of Linneaus. Her eyes were silently praying for forgiveness; only to be ignored as he kicked her out of the way. He reached his hand underneath the child, lifting it off the ground. Linneaus nodded to the other two and disapparated. Harlan hoisted up the trembling Isela and disappeared as well.

It has been a week since the arrival of the savior, yet they still hadn't awoken from their deep slumber. After they brought it home, they carried it to an isolated chamber off the west wing and set it on the bed. Isela had looked over the creature and confirmed it to be a human girl of six years of age. Of anyone or anything that had to come from the ceremony, the last thing on his mind was a young girl.

"Linneaus, have you decided what we should do with her?" Harlan asked as he sat down on the fluffy brown sofa, draping his arm over the side casually.

I looked attentively at the man. He was a bald man of thirty-two with ink colored facial hair and beady bark brown eyes. A large scar that now matched the color of his mocha skin was blotted on one side of his head. "We'll keep her, and train her until the time is right to fulfill the deed." I replied shortly; leaning back against the hardwood chair with a raised eyebrow. Harlan knew better than to question me further. For a while, we sat in complete silence, until Isela appeared at the doorway.

"Come, she's awake." She said, her shoulder length, curly, light brown hair a mess and black robes disoriented. I dashed up to the room, passing Isela with haste. Once at the door, I stopped. The red painted wood and black frame work was all that kept me from the girl; our savior. I grasped the cool brass door knob, turning it with a click. The door squeaked loudly as I cautiously entered the room. I look to my right at the bed and see the girl staring at me. Piercing purple eyes stabbed me with fear, confusion, and weariness. The only thing stopping her from choking my throat was the bewitched belt buckles that restrained her ankles, wrists, thumbs, stomach, thighs, neck, armpits, and forehead. She still glared at me as I approached her, wandless. When I stood by her side I finally figured out the answer to one of the many questions that had wrapped my mind in a box. The others thundered in, marching swiftly into the chamber. The girl took a quick glance at them and tensed even more than she was before.

I stroked her cheek like a master would do to their pet. Her eyes still struck me as I spoke for the first time in her presence. "Diara. You're name is Diara."

**################################################################################################################################################################################### **

**Author's Note **

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the first installment of my first fanfiction! To be honest, I wrote this on a whim at my friends house. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions, please feel free to comment or PM me. If you have a specific way in which you want me to reply, please make me aware of it. Otherwise, I will PM you my response. I wish you all a happy holiday, and I hope to update soon!**


	2. Before

**(Disclaimer: If its J.K. Rowling's, it's not mine.)**

There was blood. Everywhere I looked was covered in a sea of maroon. The smell of fresh kill lingered in my nose and filled my nostrils; giving me a sense of accomplishment. I tore through the man's skin as he screamed out in agony; pleading for mercy. Pleading for salvation. I almost wanted to laugh. I gave him false hope. I paused my hand that floated just above his stomach. I looked into his eyes; finding nourishment in his suffering. It's almost intoxicating. He started to cry freely like a newborn; terrified for his life.

"Pl-please...d-don't..." He hiccuped while tears ran down and mixed with his filthy blood. "G-god please, just k-kill me!" He struggled against his bonds with all his might. Blood started to gather around his wrists from the cold chains that secured him in place; making his pale, olive-toned skin an exquisite ruby.

Watching this muggle wiggle like a worm was like taking an overdose of Pepper-Up potion. I kept my eyes on him; not daring to look away from my masterpiece. Then,after having my fill, I muttered a spell with my wand hand pointed at my right one. I felt my hand grow slightly warm; and I brought it closer to the man's slightly chubby stomach.

He saw my hand, and pleaded even more harder. He stopped wiggling, opting to lean away from my fingertips. "PL-PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Still looking at my hand, he began to shake like a withering leaf.

Having gotten bored, I slowly descended my fingers. The stench of burning flesh filled the musky room as the muggle howled like a wounded werewolf. The immense fear in his expression was replaced by an more potent sensation. Pain.

I flexed my hand; stretching the sack of gooey flesh that separated me from my goal. The tiny tendrils of it burned away and his stomach acid started to rush out.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up from my work, certain that he would go into shock and die. Right at that second I saw the last of his life disappear from his excrement colored orbs.

Well that was boring.

I took my hand out of his stomach, and stabbed it up through his stomach, heart, throat, and finally his mouth. His teeth scrapped against my flesh, leaving small wounds on my hand, wrist, and arm. I dropped my wand, using my left hand to hold the corpse just the right angle so that I could slide my arm out of it's man-made cavern.

My arm looked like it had an intriguing maroon glove that wrapped the length of it. I bent down, grabbing my wand and using the reverse spell, feeling my hand cool.

Afterwards, I walk over to the corner and sat down; waiting for them to return. They brought the muggle to me. Apparently his family died in a car crash, leaving him with only loneliness and grief. He drank himself to death; ignoring his old mates and distanced himself from human contact in general. He was the perfect practice tool. He was laying down on a cardboard mat, sleeping silently in content sadness. They stupified him, apparating him to the outside of The Tunnel's anti-apparation field. The rest was history.

The door opened, filtering light into the windowless room. "Wow." Exclaimed Isela in a high-pitched voice. She turned her aquatic eyes at me; appraising. "You must have enjoyed that." She smiled a twisted, but genuine grin as she took her black wand out; cleaning the blood with a quick swipe of it.

I got up slowly and looked at her with a calculating gaze. "Hm." I hummed in a yes. Having been used to my short responses, she beckoned me to follow her after she cleaned my equally black robes.

When we reached the rusty singlet door, she turned and looked at me. "Be prepared. He has decided that it is time."

She studied my features; itching to see a change on my face. I kept my composer, instead gesturing for her to move aside.

Inside sat a small table with four rotten seats surrounding it. At the farthest end was a man with shoulder length black hair and sun-kissed skin.

"So how was it?" Harlan asked as Isela sat across from him; leaving only the seat across from the other man for me.

Isela answered. "It was an absolute bloodbath. I only wish I could have seen it happen." She sighed dramatically, putting an open palm on her hollowed cheekbones.

I sat down silently on the chair; looking expectantly at the man across from me. It was silent for a few moments as he gazed boldly into my eyes. "You will be going tomorrow morning. Do not contact us unless it is imperative and keep a low profile. Patience is of the utmost importance."

I nodded my head, waiting for him to say more. When he said nothing, I got up. The chair squeaked loudly against the moldy wood floor. As I walked out and to the east wing, I heard Isela mutter to him.

"Linneaus, how come she-" The rest was cut off as I went up the stairs. The creaking sound was all that accompanied me as I went into my room. the floor and walls were made of old wood, and the only light source was a small candle that laid rest on a dresser next to my twin-sized bed. Walking to the dresser, I stripped completely naked; putting my clothes back inside it for later use. The wooden floor gave my foot a few splinters, making it a little bloody. Not bothering to heal it, I put my wand under my pillow and rested it at my feet. I preferred no pillows. As I closed my eyes I think about what will happen tomorrow. I will be leaving for the first time ever. After five years of living under this roof, I will be going to Hogwarts. There, I will wait until I can fulfill my life's mission. I will not fail. Harry James Potter will die.

**###################################################################################################################################################### **

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I would like like to give a shout-out to Jem Doe for being my first alert person thingy mcbober. Thanks Jem! Also I'm so happy that when I was writing this, I didn't feel an immense pressure that makes me want to give up. This is honestly the farthest any story I made has gone. I usually just post one chapter and then delete it ten minutes later because I thought people wouldn't like it. This time, I hope to finish and be able to meet many new people on that help make us such a great community. While I was writing this I was listening to these random songs.**

**Keith Urban - Somebody Like You **

**Tim Mcgraw - Felt Good On My Lips **

**Little Big Town - Boondocks **

**Gavin DeGraw - Follow Through **

**Lifehouse - It Is What It Is **

**The Fray - Over My Head (Cable Car) **

**I personally don't have a certain music taste so I just listen to whatever. However, I do like songs with a piano in them! Well if you haven't already stopped reading this, I applaud you for your courage and bravery! (*Cough* Gryffindor *Cough*) **

**Well that's really all that I could think of to say. Please feel free to PM me questions, comments, suggestions, e.t.c. and I'll get back to them as soon as possible. Love you guys and happy 2015!**


End file.
